


Things are different in the future

by Confusion_Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby SInger - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gabriel - Freeform, High School AU, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusion_Cas/pseuds/Confusion_Cas
Summary: When Dean gets the hots for the new kid in town, he’s really not expecting to ever talk to him, let alone go through a life changing experience with him.-Cas was sent to earth for one mission: to save the righteous man from damnation. Dean Winchester made it damn near impossible.-Sam has to deal with an unexpected loss, sometimes more painful when you don’t know they’re for sure gone. Luckily, Gabe’s there to help.-Gabriel is here to help Castiel in his mission, though he knows a little bit more than Cas does. He really was trying to help, but what did Gabe do this time?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have the full work done yet, but any feedback will be appreciated! You can dm me on Instagram @confusion_cas! I have also done minimal editing on this work so if there are any mistakes I apologize! :) enjoy!

Dean’s perspective

 

Castiel Novak is 17. He has dark brown hair and eyes the color of the sky, lit up so bright that it’s almost like he’s not human. He almost looks like an angel. But you know that angels aren’t real. Everyone would be shocked if they found out that the most popular and athletic kid at school had a gay crush on the new kid, so they can’t find out. He’s extremely smart, he seems to know the answer to every question that hag can throw at us in class. Something that makes him adorable is the fact that he uses big words. Words that have to many vowels to roll off of a boy’s tongue. Another thing that makes him absolutely adorable is his big trench coat and his backwards tie. I understand that he doesn’t like me, but that doesn’t stop my huge longing for him. I’m not usually a sap like this; my number one rule is “no chick flick moments,” aside from “Don’t touch Baby.” My name’s Dean Winchester. I am 18, and I like watching Dr. Sexy M.D. Shut up. Sometimes I like going to an old abandoned church out behind Bobby’s house. There’s a lot of neat stuff in there, plus it’s hallowed ground so it’s safe from some monsters. Baby is my car, by the way, a 67’ Chevy Impala, beautiful as beautiful can be. You can tell she’s mine from the sound of the legos rattling in the vents, to the green army man stuck in the door, and the artillery in the trunk. I have everything from holy water to demon killing bullets. And no, I don’t mean emotional demons, I mean the nasty, ugly jackasses who trick you into selling your soul for dumb crap, like an extra three inches, if you know what I mean. See, me and my brother Sammy have been traveling around saving people, and hunting things, basically the family business. It wasn’t always just us. Our dad wanted to hunt down the thing that killed mom. A demon, with yellow eyes and cold blood. He made a valiant attempt, and he won. And then he died in a head on collision with a drunk driver. Dad was hard on us, too hard most of the time, but I still miss him everyday. Our family friend, Bobby housed us for a while, taught us what we needed to know. After I was old enough, it was back on the road again for us. Sammy is a smart kid, and he deserves to go to college. That’s why I brought him back here to go to school. We moved into a small cabin on the outskirts of town, and I got a job working for Bobby at Singer Auto. I’m pretty good with cars, they seem like big hunks of ugly machinery, but when you get down part to part and see what goes into the car that makes her unique, it’s one of the best feelings in the world. I’m rambling on, sorry about that. Anyway, now that I’ve introduced myself, you should know that that old church is where everything started. And Damn, it was one hell of a ride.  
***  
Castiel’s perspective  
I don’t know if Father would be okay with it. I came to earth to blend in and carry out my mission, which is to locate the righteous man who would be sent to hell, this way the angels can stop the apocalypse before it happens. There’s been a slight inconvenience, though. You see, I was supposed to stay on task, not get distracted. My attempt was futile, however, because I fell for Dean Winchester. He has green eyes that are the color of the Garden of Eden before man sinned. His hair is the light brown color of the sand at the shore of the beautiful and mighty oceans. My name is Castiel. The Novak part was added as my new identity for my stay on earth, though father decided I should keep Castiel, he decided that the name might be of significance in my quest. I have just started my new “life” on earth, though Father has sent my rambunctious older brother, Gabriel, to partake in my mission. It is new being on earth, especially with my vessel being so much smaller than my true form. The one thing that seems absolutely impossible to get used to is my wings. Yes, I had them before in heaven, but this physical embodiment of my wings is an uncomfortable situation to get used too. I have to wear a large trench coat to hide them from prying eyes. They are very sensitive, but will come in handy if I need to fly somewhere. I’m supposed to report to Father at an abandoned church, and I am to always carry my angel blade with me. Those were about the only two things that He told me before he shipped me off to find the righteous man. I thought it would be easy, but as it turns out, it wasn’t.


	2. Nice to meet you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy chapter two! I will try to get a more regular upload schedule. Maybe every Saturday. Glad that people are enjoying it:D

****Dean’s perspective

 

It was a boring day, so Dean decided to bring the metal detector around to the old church, see if he could find anything to sell so he could get Sammy a birthday present. The day was uneventful until Dean got there. Dean could hear the low voice of someone talking, but to whom? He ran back to the Impala to grab a weapon so that he could attack if he needed too. Of course, the encounter didn’t go like Dean had imagined it. He walked in cautiously, to see a boy about his age, facing away from him, kneeling down. He was praying, the folds of his tan trench coat catching the dust on the floor. This wasn’t just any boy, this was Castiel. Dean was alarmed because next to this innocent looking boy was a silver blade, unlike any knife he had ever seen before. Castiel wasn’t as innocent as Dean thought he was. “Father, forgive me. I have not found him yet, it seems that the information you have given me may be insufficient for the task you have allotted me. What? No, no Father. You do not need to summon another angel, I am fit for the task you have given me. Yes, Father, I will ask Gabriel for assistance. Thank you, Father.” Castiel hesitated before he spoke next. “I love you, Father.” He spoke quietly. He bowed his head for only a moment longer before he looked up. A tear slipped silently down his face, whoever he had been talking to had evidently not heard Castiel’s last words. The thought made Dean’s heart ache for the poor boy. Dean was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as Castiel started. He had seen him. Fear registered in Castiel’s eyes, and he lunged for the blade. It didn’t matter that this was the boy Dean loved, it didn’t matter that he was only a child. He was about to stab Dean, and the only thing that registered with him was ‘No, I can’t leave Sammy alone. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy.’ He picked up the gun and pulled the trigger. ‘Shoot first, ask questions later.’ He thought. Dean pulled the trigger, and the bullet flew from the gun, almost in slow motion, and hit its target with deadly accuracy. The bullet landed right in the middle of Castiel’s forehead. The boy was dead, for sure. Dean began to cry. 

Castiel’s perspective 

Castiel was praying in the church, disappointed in himself at not being able to find “the righteous man.” “Hello, Father. I am adapting well to this new environment, though the physical embodiment of my wings is… different than I expected. I have troublesome news to report to you.” Castiel didn’t hear as Dean walked into the church. “Father, forgive me. I have not found him yet, it seems the information you have given me may be insufficient for the task you have allotted me. What? No, no Father. You do not need to summon another angel, I am fit for the task you have given me. Yes, Father, I will ask Gabriel for assistance. Thank you, Father.” Castiel couldn’t decide whether or not to tell his father that he missed him. It was a moment before Castiel spoke again. “I love you, Father.” God wasn’t listening anymore. Castiel stood, brushing the dust from his trench coat. He turned around, only to see a boy leaning against the wall, silently staring off into space. The boy was Dean Winchester, and he looked sad. Castiel felt sorry for him, but then saw the pistol hanging loosely from Dean’s hand. In a moment of quick thinking and poor judgement, Castiel lunged for the Angel Blade. Dean noticed the movement in front of him and quickly pulled the gun out, pointing it straight at Castiel. He only watched as the bullet fired from Dean’s gun embedded itself into his forehead. There was only temporary pain, like the stinging of a bee. Castiel had reached out with his grace in that moment and felt that Dean didn’t shoot him for self preservation and protection, but because he didn’t want his brother to be alone. Castiel smiled to himself, before he realized that he had just been shot in the head and had been standing upright entirely to long. Castiel remembered his father’s loose instruction; “If you are ever humanly wounded, act as if you feel the pain and you may even say something like ‘Ow! I scraped my knee!,’ but you must always do something, for humans fear what is different, what they don’t understand.” Castiel fell over, stiff as a board. “Ah,” Castiel said in a monotone voice. “You shot me.” Dean stared at Castiel with hatred on his face. *** 

Dean’s perspective

Castiel stood staring at Dean for about three seconds before he a troubled expression came over his face. Castiel flopped onto the ground. “Ah. You shot me.” Dean would have laughed if this had been any other situation, but the fact that Castiel wasn’t dead meant that he wasn’t human. Castiel was something that Dean hunted. Castiel had played with Dean’s emotions, made him love a monster. Dean didn’t love Castiel, he made Dean love him. At least, that’s what Dean thought. Dean walked towards Castiel, grabbed him by the hair, and put the gun to his head. “You fucker. I thought that you could be trusted. I thought that we could become friends. I thought that I loved you.” Dean didn’t notice the tears falling down his face. “You are just one of the sons of bitches that I hunt. I swear to God, Cas, you’re about to tell me how to kill you, or your ass is gonna be worse than dead.” Castiel just stared at Dean. “Do not use my father’s name in vain.” Then Castiel disappeared. Dean heard the sound of wings. He decided that it was either from outside or just his imagination. ***

Castiel’s perspective

Castiel heard the sound of heavy footfalls echoing in the empty room. They were coming towards him. A  hand grabbed him by the hair, and he felt a cool metal circle against his forehead. Castiel looked up into Dean’s green eyes to see hatred in them. Hatred towards Castiel. It pained Castiel to see this beautiful boy this conflicted over him. Dean spoke harshly. “You fucker. I thought that you could be trusted. I thought that I loved you.” Dean’s voice broke. “You are just one of the sons of bitches that I hunt. I swear to God, Cas, you’re about to tell me how to kill you, or your ass is gonna be worse than dead.” Castiel didn’t know what to say. “Do not use my father’s name in vain.” Castiel said. He didn’t know how he could make it better, so he did the thing that he was best at, and he left. He was back in his bedroom at Gabriel’s house. He was expecting to be able to be at peace, but leaning against the doorframe was Gabriel. “You’re a little late getting home from school, Cassie.” Gabriel said with a mischievous grin. “I stopped to report to Father.” Castiel said quickly. “Oh really. Whatcha got there on your forehead then?” The bullet was still there. “There were some complications. I took care of it.” Castiel stated. He tried to make his way around Gabriel to get the bullet out, but Gabriel apparently wasn’t finished. “Now wait just a minute, Castiel. How’d ya get shot? Were you flirting with your boyfriend again?” Gabriel clearly intended it to be a joke, but there was no laughter in Castiel’s eyes. Gabriel’s face went from nonchalance to genuine panic in no time at all. “It wasn’t him, Cassie, was it? Dad’s gonna be pissed.. How did this happen? Where’s Dean now?” Gabriel spouted question upon question without end. “Gabriel. Yes, Dean shot me. I was talking to Father in the church when I turned around and Dean was there. I panicked and pulled out the blade, and that’s when he fired. I told you, I took care of it.” Castiel explained. “You didn’t.. kill him, right Castiel?” Gabriel was worried, but Castiel couldn’t understand why. “What does it matter?It’s just one human. There are billions of them.” Gabriel flinched, then slammed Castiel against the wall, startling him. “Dammit, Castiel! Did you kill him or not? It’s one simple question!” Gabriel was angry, but Castiel still couldn’t figure out why. “No. Dean’s fine. I don’t understand why it matters so much to you.” Castiel was angry. What right did Gabe have to his personal business? On the bright side, Gabriel has calmed down. “I can’t tell you why, Cassie. I promised Dad I wouldn’t.” Gabriel said quietly. Gabriel turned and walked out of the room. Later, the only thing that Castiel could think about was that Dean had called him Cas. He decided that he liked that name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should also say that I switched perspectives from chapter one to chapter two because I was doing first person for the introduction to the characters. I think that for the rest of the book, the third person limited perspective would be good. Sorry for any errors! I hope you enjoyed chapter two! :)


	3. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed the deadline I set for myself. I got my phone taken away (which is what I use to write) so I couldn’t make any progress on the chapter. I hope you enjoy it though! :)

Dean’s perspective 

Dean was sitting cross-legged on the floor with his head in his hands. He had to compose himself before going home to Sammy. Castiel never lied to him, per say, however figuring that Castiel wasn’t human still shocked him. Dean thought for a moment, coming to the conclusion that Castiel was a gay siren. Dean never realized that he said that he loved Cas. If he had realized, he would have beat himself up over it. Dean liked the name Cas better than Castiel. It rolled off of his tongue easier, and he felt like it was his pet name. But what did it matter? He was going to have to gank the son of a bitch anyway. Dean wasn’t angry, not really. He was just..sad. Sad that Cas wasn’t what he thought he was. Sad that he would never feel Cas’ lips against his own. Sad that-a hand tapped his shoulder. Dean grabbed his gun and whirled around to be gun-to-nose with none other than bright-eyed, long-haired Sammy. Sammy looked terrified, though it was not hard to see why. Dean probably looked insane, with his clothes disheveled, his eyes red-rimmed and tear stained, and of course, the gun he was holding pressed against his brothers forehead.   
“Dean, are you okay? Who did this to you? I’m- I’M GONNA RIP OUT THEIR LUNGS!” Dean set the gun down and pulled Sam into a tight hug.   
“It’s.. nothing, Sammy.” He sighed.  
Sam relaxed, though he looked annoyed. “It’s Sam.”   
Dean ruffled his little brothers hair.   
“Okay, Sammy. Whatever ya say. How’s macaroni and cheese sound for dinner?”  
“The one with marshmallows?” Sam’s eyes were wide.  
“Sure.” They walked home together.

 

***  
Castiel’s perspective

Castiel’s alarm pulled him from his thoughts. It was time to get ready to go to school. He didn’t really think it was that different from hell. Especially now that Winchester was out to get him. How could he be so stupid? Castiel sighed and began his trek to the bus stop. Not being allowed to fly anymore really was a burden.   
“Hey, Cassie? Would you be okay if I had a friend over after school? Y’know just to clue him in on the fact that we are ancient celestial beings with supernatural abilities.” Gabriel had a mischievous smile on his face, though Castiel looked horrified.   
“Gabriel! How could you suggest something like that? We are supposed to be-” “Relax, Cassie. I was joking. I thought you were the funniest angel in the garrison? I just want to hang out; maybe have a sugar crash or two.”  
“Hmm,” Castiel breathed, with a twinkle in his eyes. “And here I was thinking you didn’t have the social capabilities to make any friends.” Gabriel huffed and walked ahead, but Castiel followed close behind him. 

***  
Dean’s perspective 

It happened during lunch. 

Dean was in the cafeteria, playing with his slightly moldy mashed potatoes when he heard the noise. It was the sound of distant screaming, accompanied by the harsh sound of immature high schoolers shouting,”Fight, fight, fight!”   
Dean ran to see what was going on, and what he saw made his blood run cold. Castiel was bunched up in a corner, his knees tucked to his chest, while tears streamed down his face, and one of Dean’s close friends, Crowley, was slamming his fists into the lump that was Castiel.   
“Stop, please, stop..” Castiel said weakly.   
There was blood running from his nose, and one of his arms was holding his shoulder, as if he was clutching a wound.   
“Crowley.” Dean said calmly.  
“Come on, Squirrel, join in on the fun.”  
“Crowley, stop.” Dean was shaking with rage.   
“Come on, Dean. You’re so uptight.”  
“Crowley, I said stop it.”  
“No.”  
Dean lost it. He grabbed Crowley and pulled him away from Castiel. As Dean slammed Crowley against a locker, he spoke gruffly. “You will never touch him again, you hear me?!” Dean yelled. Crowley flinched.   
“For what you did, you are as good as dead to me. You will be dead if you ever touch him again, Fergus.” Crowley slunk off, though he was too scared to fight back. The crowds had dispersed, seeing that the fun was over. Dean walked over to Castiel and picked him up.   
“Come on, let’s get you some help.” Despite the fact that Dean hated Castiel right now, he couldn’t leave him there. Dean also knew that since there was a lack of a bullet wound in Cas’ forehead, it meant that he had some kind of healing capability, but for whatever reason wasn’t using it. Dean carried Cas’ to the Impala and gently buckled him in. Cas looked at Dean with sad, blue eyes.   
“Thank you, Dean.” He said quietly. Dean shushed him and started the car. They were silent for awhile, and then Dean spoke.   
“Why didn’t you fight back, Cas? I know you could take him. Hell, kill him even.”  
“I’m not a monster, Dean.”  
“I beg to differ. If you’re not a monster, then what are you? You are definitely not human.” Castiel sighed. He was quiet for a minute, then took a deep breath.  
“I’m an angel, Dean.” Dean looked confused for a moment, and then burst into laughter. 

***  
Gabriel’s perspective

“Hey, Dad. We need to talk.” Gabriel stood before Chuck Shurley, the owner of the towns comic book store. Gabriel was the only one who knew what Chuck’s real identity was. Chuck was God disguised so that he could watch Castiel and help him with his mission. As of right now, he looked concerned.  
“It’s about Castiel. I’m not sure he understands the truth to his assignment. Sure, he understands he’s supposed to find the ‘righteous man’ or whatever, but I don’t think he realizes that he doesn’t have to be so on task. I thought you said coming to earth would give him more free will, ya know?” Chuck sighed and rearranged a stack of comic books on the counter.   
“We can’t give him anymore clues without outright telling him who the ‘righteous man’ is. He needs to figure it out for himself, otherwise this mission will have no moral outcomes whatsoever.”  
“I was thinking…” Gabriel began.  
“That’s dangerous.” Chuck laughed.  
“Well, maybe I could give Cassie a little push in the right direction.. leave some clues around, maybe help him out a little.”   
“I think I know what you mean, but it won’t be easy. Not a bad idea, though.” Chuck contemplated it for a minute. “Aw, what the heck. Go ahead. You better be leaving now, you want to get back to school before your lunch break is over.” Chuck was grinning at Gabriel. Gabriel groaned and walked out the door.  
“Bye, Dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry if it’s short. I didn’t want to keep you guys waiting for any longer than I absolutely had to. Thank you for reading it so far!


	4. I want him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading! Sorry for absolutely failing what I thought would be my update schedule. It has been a really hectic two weeks. I will try to update more regularly, but for now, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :P

Castiel’s perspective  
***  
“Cas, there’s no way. Angels aren’t real.” Dean was barely looking at the road, instead looking at the blue-white coming from the hole in the back of Castiel’s trench coat. It was glowing.  
“If angels weren’t real, then I wouldn’t be sitting right here, assbutt.”  
“Assbutt?” Dean’s face was scrunched up trying to make sense of the word.  
Cas looked grumpy and in pain.  
“Can you please hurry? My wing hurts.”  
Dean almost skidded off the road. “Wing?!”  
“Dean, I-”  
“Of course you have wings. Why wouldn’t you? You’re a frickin’ cupid..” Dean was talking more to himself then he was to Cas.  
“I’m not a cupid!” Cas said indignantly.  
“You said you were an angel. Not what I pictured though.”  
“This is just a vessel. My true form is approximately the size of your empire state building. And there are different types of angels. I’m a soldier. I’m on a mission from God himself.” Cas was trying to look angry, but he only succeeded at looking adorable.  
“First angels, and now God, huh? These things are getting harder and harder to believe.”  
Cas sighed. “Dean can you just hurry up? Cars are already very confining. Being stuck in one with you is making it ten times worse.” Cas smiled victoriously.

The rest of the ride home was silent, but it was a comfortable silence.

When they got to Dean’s house, they called Bobby.  
Dean’s perspective  
***

“Hey Bobby. We have got an issue, I can’t explain over the phone. Just… get over here as fast as you can.” Dean was talking quickly and anxiously.  
“I swear if any of you idjits are dead, I’ll kill ya.” Bobby hung up. 

Dean took a deep breath. “Okay, if I’m gonna patch ya up, I need to be able to see the wound.”  
Cas took his trenchcoat off, and slowly took off his shirt, wincing as he did.  
He was beautiful. It took Dean’s breath away. 

Cas closed his eyes, and then slowly, slowly, two magnificent, feathered wings spread out behind his back. They changed colors in the light, going from navy to jet-black, depending on how the light hit them. They were easily fifteen feet long, almost knocking everything off of the organized countertops. Dean let out an audible gasp at their beauty. 

He was pulled out of his daze when he saw the blue-white light leaking out of the feathers on his left wing.  
“Cas, what the hell is that?” Dean was terrified and amazed at the same time.  
“It’s grace. Angelic grace.” Cas spoke quietly, it seemed like he was about to pass out.  
“How am I supposed to fix it?” Dean was anxious.  
“I don’t know, Dean, maybe sew it up? I thought you were used to fixing cuts?” Cas’ tone was accusatory, and Dean didn’t like it. At all. 

Several paper towels, a spool of thread, and all of Dean’s patience were wasted in the process. At the end, there was no longer grace flowing from the now sewn gash, and a small pocket knife was on the table.  
“You didn’t tell me he pulled a knife on you!” Dean was angry. He didn’t like seeing Cas hurt.  
“In all honesty, it didn’t seem it was of importance at the time.” Cas spoke calmly. Dean decided to let it slide.

Dean checked the time, and it was around 3:30. Sam wasn’t home yet. Wait, how was Sam supposed to get home? Dean took the car!  
“Crap, Sammy!”

The door was thrown open, and Bobby stepped into the kitchen.  
“I’m sorry, Dean. There was some major traffic on the interstate. What’s going on? Why did you call me?” Bobby looked winded. Dean suspected he ran the entire way from the car. The driveway was a quarter-mile away.

“It’s all under control now, Bobby. You didn’t have to run here.” Cas was putting one of Dean’s shirts on, and he was watching the entire exchange nervously.  
“You didn’t have to call me here about some boy, Dean. I know you’re bad at flirting, but you know I’m straight.” Bobby teased.  
“I don’t… Bobby, he’s an angel!” Dean was beet red and really embarrassed.  
“Dean, what does your abrupt change in color mean?” Cas asked.  
“You don’t have to flatter your boyfriend, he’s already giving you heart-eyes.” Bobby was watching Cas stare unapologetically at Dean. Dean was about to speak up, but Cas beat him to it.  
“Dean and I are not in a romantic relationship.” Cas stated matter of factly.  
Bobby burst into laughter, and Dean proceeded to turn a shade of purple.  
Dean cleared his throat. “Bobby, he’s literally an angel. He has wings, immortality, and doesn’t understand jokes.” Dean said, looking at Cas. He unconsciously licked his lips.  
“I don’t see no wings, boy.” Bobby’s face was scrunched up.  
Cas just stared at him. “I don’t want you to.” He said stubbornly. Dean sighed. He was exasperated.  
“Cas, please?” Dean looked defeated. “I just need to pick up Sam.” Cas looked apologetically at Dean.  
“For you, Dean.” He said. Bobby was having a hard time suppressing his laughter. Cas started taking Dean’s borrowed t-shirt off, and Dean swallowed deeply. Cas closed his eyes, smiled slightly, and then his wings unfolded. He opened his eyes, and they were glowing blue-white. As his eyes slowly faded back into the electric blue they normally were, he looked at Bobby’s surprised face.  
“Well, Dean. He’s one hell of a catch.”  
Cas scrunched up his face and tilted his head. “Dean, do you fish?”  
“No, Cas. It’s an expression.” Dean shot Bobby a warning look, but Bobby just grinned at him. Just then, Cas’ phone rang from his trench coat pocket. Cas scrambled to answer it.  
“Hello?”  
Pause  
“Gabe. What do you need?”  
Pause  
“Oh okay. And what does his name happen to be?”  
Pause  
“Sam Winchester?”  
Screaming can be heard from the other end of the line.  
“Gabriel, what was that?”  
Pause  
“Oh my Dad, Gabriel. How much candy did you guys eat?”  
Pause  
“Gabriel! Please be careful until I get home.”  
Cas hung up.  
“Apparently the person my brother was going to have over today is Sam. He should be fine, Gabriel is responsible. That was a lie. What I should say is that he has healing powers for whatever he screws up.” Cas said.  
“Well in that case you should get going.” Dean was abrupt.  
“Also, I’ll head out to get Sammy.”  
“Wait, Dean.” Cas disappeared again, and the sound of feathers could be heard.  
No more than three seconds later, he reappeared, and Sam was with him.  
“Bye, Dean.” Cas was gone.  
“Dean, I’m fairly confident that I just ate five pounds of candy. Gabe must be rich! He ate like twenty! They practically appear from behind his back! It’s like he’s magic or something. Not that he’s-” Dean cut him off.  
“Hey Sammy, can you go to your room for a minute? I need to talk to Bobby. Alone.” He added, after Sam made a face. Sam walked out of the room.  
“I don’t know if Cas can be trusted.” Dean said.  
“I can do some research if you want.” Bobby offered. “Just to check up and make sure he is what he says he is.”  
“That would be great. Thanks, Bobby.”  
“It’s no problem. Take care of yourself. I’ll get back to you as soon as possible.”  
“Will do.”  
“Take care, kid.”  
“Bye.” 

Sam’s perspective

***  
Gabriel walked out of the school. His hair caught the sunlight, and his yellow-green eyes made Sam even more excited to go to his house. He realized that he had forgot to tell Dean, but it didn’t look like his car was here anyway, so he assumed Gabriel must have told him. Sam saw a spot of blue-white something on the ground, but he decided that it was just his imagination.  
“Hey-ya Sam! What’s up?” Gabriel beamed.  
“Uh.. Not much.” Sam cringed inwardly.  
“We can just walk, my house is only 10 miles away.” Gabriel said.  
Sam froze.  
“I’m just kidding; It’s only a five-minute walk from here.” Gabe was laughing.  
Sam sighed in relief. “Okay,” 

***  
After the uneventful walk home, they arrived at Gabe’s house. Sam could have sworn there was a vacant lot here just two months before, but evidently not, because this house definitely took more than two months to build.

It was a big house. Cream colored, made from what appeared to be bricks. The roof was made from reddish-brown tiles, and there was black frames around each rounded window. It was a beautiful house, and quite large too. 

A beautiful house for a beautiful person, thought Sam. 

“Am I gonna meet your parents?” Sam queried.  
Gabriel just stared at Sam.  
“You did ask them, right?” Sam prompted.  
“My Dad is in heaven right now.” Gabe answered.  
“Oh. I’m sorry for pressing,” Sam felt ashamed.  
“No, it’s good.” 

They wandered into the house. Gabriel made some popcorn and they watched a scary movie together. He seemed to have an infinite supply of Tootsie-Roll Pops, and after a while, Sam realized he had probably eaten more than he should have. Sam was having the time of his life!

Suddenly, Gabe picked up his phone.  
“Hey, brother.”  
Pause  
“Where are you?” I have a friend over right now, but I’m kinda worried about you.”  
Pause  
“Sam, why?”  
Pause  
“Yeah..” Gabriel stops to pelt Sam with a few Nerf bullets, and Sam screams.  
Pause  
“We were playing a game. I think we are too hyped up on sugar.”  
Pause  
“Eh, probably 10 bags. Each.”  
Sam could hear someone shouting from the other end of the line.  
“Will do, baby brother.” 

 

Next thing he knew, he was standing in front of two very confused men. He barely remembered Dean coming to pick him up, and it was kind of fuzzy. Sam determined that it was the Tootsie-Roll Pops, and decided, after Dean told him to go upstairs, of course, to go to bed and sleep them off.

Gabriel’s Perspective

***

Gabriel was apprehensive about having Sam come over. He was a little bit worried about Cassie, only because he hadn’t seen him since second period. Gabe decided that it was nothing to worry about. 

When Sam saw the house, Gabe was worried that he would realize that he had made the house practically from thin air.  
He was relieved when Sam just gaped at and admired the house. 

All of the relief disappeared, however, when Sam asked a question.

“Am I gonna meet your parents?” Sam quizzed. 

Gabriel took a deep breath and worded his sentence very carefully.  
“My Dad is in heaven right now.”  
Situation averted. He mentally gave himself a high five. 

Sam seemed to love the lollipops that Gabriel was giving him, so he kept making more. 

Shortly after the movie and Nerf fight, Cas appeared. There was some sort of unbalance in his grace, but, uncharacteristically, Gabe decided not to press.  
“What’s up, Cassie?”  
“I’ve come to retrieve Sam. His brother wants him home.”  
“Okay, just make sure he forgets about your unexpected flight in.” Gabe put emphasis on forget. He didn’t want Sam thinking his family was anything other than ordinary.  
Cas disappeared, leaving Gabriel completely alone.  
He felt empty. 

He just wanted Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Again, sorry for taking so long to update! I'll try to do better next time :)


	5. Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. I got my phone taken away again. I have it back now, but it really set me back a little. Especially since I’ve been procrastinating about this so much because of what I knew I wanted to write. This chapter is mostly the product of one night where I couldn’t sleep, and I cried in at least two places while writing it. I hope you guys enjoy it, but don’t attack me for this lol. Please leave comments and kudos if you like it! They make me very happy. :)

Gabriel’s perspective 

***

After the lollipop withdrawals (with minor Sam withdrawals, of course. Minor), Gabe decoded to put his plan into action. Gabe had materialized two bronze keys, both with bronze vines creeping up the sides. They were beautiful, and any fool would pick them up. He was just hoping those fools would be a certain Winchester and his brother. 

He walked to the abandoned church, because he had known that his brother and the Winchester had been there. Leaving one key inside the church, half hidden in a pew, and the other in the backyard, slightly buried in leaves, he went home to watch tv, and to think about Sam.

Dean’s perspective

***

Sammy’s birthday was coming up.

Dean still had no spare money to get him something, and hell, he barely even knew what to get him.

Bobby was still helping Dean with the house payments, and it looked like Sam would be getting something handmade for his birthday.

Last minute, during the afternoon of May 1, Dean decided to go to the old church.  
Metal detector in tow, he set off, listening to the low rumble of the Impala and the beat of his cassettes.

Upon arrival at the church, Dean decided to head out back and hope for some luck. 

He didn’t even have to use the metal detector, there was something glistening in the sun, half under some leaves and dirt. 

It was a key. 

It was almost like it was sent just for Dean to find. Beautiful, like it was forged by angels. 

Honestly, not that far fetched at this point. 

Dean pocketed the key, deciding to bring it in tomorrow. Judging by the weight of it, it wasn’t just bronze plated. It was probably pure bronze. He would go ahead and get Sammy’s gift.  
Dean smiled to himself and decided to get Sam a sketchbook. That kid loves to draw, he thought to himself.

Dean picked out one of the really nice sketch pads, with paper that wouldn’t tear easily, and even got him a deluxe pack, with pencils, kneaded erasers, charcoal, the whole nine yards. Sammy will love it!  
Dean grinned like a maniac, then went home, and wrapped the present with newspaper and twine. He decided to leave it on the kitchen counter, for Sam to see when he woke up, as he probably wasn’t going to leave his room until tomorrow. Dean then went on to bake an apple pie for Sammy, as he knew it was one of his favorites. Not to mention that Dean loved them too. The pie was cooling on the counter, and Dean went to go pick some ice cream for the pie. At its best alamode, he smiled to himself. Dean made sure to prep everything to make Sam’s bacon and egg breakfast in the morning. Sam was going to have the best birthday ever. Dean would make sure of it!

Except he didn’t. In fact, this was probably Sam’s worst birthday. Dean couldn’t have known that. 

 

Cas’ perspective

***  
Cas always felt tranquil when he went to the church. That’s why he decided to go there that morning. Cas was having trouble keeping his emotions in check, not to mention regular flashes of green eyes and a freckled, tanned face. It was because of how much time he’d spent on earth, or that’s what he told himself, at least. 

Cas went to sit on the nearest pew, and immediately felt something sharp poking his ass. When he turned to look, he found a key. It was almost as beautiful as Dean. Almost. The bronze object reminded Castiel of his brother, for some reason. Cas decided to take it home, maybe recruit *hem* someone to help him figure out what it goes to. 

When Cas got home, Gabriel wanted to have a movie-thon with popcorn and sweets. Cas had no idea why, but knew Gabriel would be heartbroken if he said no, and Cas couldn’t bear to see Gabe’s puppy eyes, so he obliged.

They watched many shows and movies, and Gabriel even got Cas interested in several shows, such as Doctor Who and Sherlock. Gabriel insisted on cleaning up himself later, and when Cas said he wanted to go to bed, Gabe gave him a bear hug.  
“I love you, Cassie! Don’t forget that, ‘kay?”  
“Brother, what-?”  
“Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite!”  
Gabriel shoved Cas into his room. But I don’t sleep… he thought. 

Cas felt the pocket of his trench coat and remembered the key. He set it on his bedside table, deciding he wanted to make a chain for it so he could wear it. 

It was time for Cas to aimlessly contemplate his existence for the next 8 hours. Oh, and to smell the shirt that he stole from Dean’s house. 

Sam’s perspective 

It was the morning of May 2. His birthday was finally here! Sam rushed into the kitchen, hopeful to be greeted by his brothers famous bacon ‘n’ egg breakfast.  
Instead he was greeted by a badly wrapped present on the table. In Dean’s sloppy, all-caps handwriting, it read, 

TO SAMMY, LOVE DEAN 

HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY

Sam decided to wait until Dean woke up to open it. It wasn’t like him to sleep this late, but he probably just had a rough night. Sam went in to check on Dean. He found the bed empty and made. Sam immediately knew something was up because A, Dean left the house without leaving a note, and B, Dean never made his bed. 

He decided to call Bobby.  
“Hey Bobby.” 

“Happy Birthday, Sam!”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Thank you,” 

“What’s up, son?” 

“I can’t find Dean.” 

“Did he go to get something?” 

“I don’t think so, he would have left a note.” 

“I’ll let Jody know, but for now-”  
Sam hung up. He couldn’t listen anymore, and he was panicking. Sam called Dean’s cell, but it only went to voicemail, and then Sam realized that the phone was ringing in Dean’s room. 

Sam could barely see because of his tears. He dropped to the floor and curled in on himself.  
“Dean?”  
No reply  
“Dean?! DEAN?! DEAN, WHERE ARE YOU!?” Sam didn’t realize he was screaming until Jody burst through the door. Jody hugged Sam into her chest.  
“Sam, Sam, it’s okay. We’ll find him. Hey, shh..” 

Sam woke up on his bed, and he almost forgot what had happened when he heard someone in the kitchen. Sam ran hopefully in to the kitchen.  
“Dean?” 

It was just Jody.  
“Hey, hon. I made you something to eat. Let me check your temperature, ‘kay? Jody grabbed the thermometer and felt Sam’s forehead. Sam was all worked up, and had contracted a fever from it.  
“101? Let’s get you back in bed, okay? I already have a missing persons report filed for him, and Bobby and some other hunters are looking for any signs in the area.”  
Sam nodded absentmindedly. Jody gently cupped his face in her hands.  
“I promise that we will find him, Sam.”  
Sam’s stomach grumbled in response.  
Jody chuckled.  
“I made you some soup, honey.”  
She kissed his forehead and handed him a bowl of chicken soup.  
“Go into the living room, I’ll get you a blanket. And be careful, it’s hot!” 

Sam sat down on the couch. He turned the tv on, and the last thing Dean has watched was pulled up on screen. Dr. Sexy M.D. Dean always insisted that he didn’t watch that show. It made Sam smile as he turned on the first episode. Jody came into the living room with a quilt from Dean’s bed, and handed it to Sam. There was no need for words, just companionable silence. 

After they watched a couple episodes together, Sam wanted to go out for a bit.  
“Hey Jody, I’m gonna take a walk.” Sam sighed.  
“Okay.” Jody reaches for her jacket, but Sam’s hand stopped her.  
“I need to be alone right now, but thank you for everything.” Jody nodded understandingly.  
“Just give me a call if you need me.”  
They hugged, and Sam set off. 

It was a while before Sam realized where he was going. Sam was more than halfway to Gabe’s house at this point. Somehow, Sam knew that Gabriel would be able to cheer him up. 

Sam stopped outside of the door. He took one tentative step forward. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. What if Gabe didn’t want to see him? Sam took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Sam heard scuffling inside. A latch unlocked inside the door, and it creaked open. Gabriel’s face peered out from behind the frame.  
“Sam?” Gabe looked surprised. Sam stood still and silent for several moments. All of a sudden all of his emotions came bubbling up again. Sam’s eyes fogged up, and the tears came spilling out of his eyes. Sam ran into Gabriel and wrapped his arms around him. Gabriel was startled for a minute, but then wrapped his arms around Sam. 

And that’s when Sam felt the feathers. Sam was enclosed in them, and it was almost like they were protecting him from something. They were a beautiful light brown color, speckled with white. Sam strokes his hand along the innermost ones. Gabriel opened his eyes, and for a brief moment, they flashed, glowing white, with just a hint of hazel. Gabriel opened his mouth to explain, but Sam shushed him.  
“You’re an angel. I always kind of knew, even though Dean told me they weren’t real. Yet, here you are.” Sam smiled warmly.  
“Please don’t ever leave me, Gabe.”  
“I won’t. I promise.” Gabe kissed Sam’s forehead.  
“You’re my human.” He said softly.  
“Now, Sam, why are you upset?”  
Gabriel asked.  
“Dean’s gone.” Sam said, looking all of a sudden downcast.  
“We’re gonna find the son of a bitch who took him, okay, Sam?” Gabe breathed into Sam’s hair.  
“Thanks, Gabe.” Now that he was looking, Gabe looked upset also. Almost guilty.  
“What’s wrong?” Gabriel hesitated.  
“My brother’s gone too. His name is Castiel.” Gabriel tilted his head down.  
“It’s not your fault, Gabe.”  
“Actually, you don’t know that. You can’t possibly know that. You don’t know why he’s gone, but I do. And I know, 100%, that it’s my fault.” Gabriel finished almost angrily. His eyes were red.  
“I’m sorry Gabe. I’ll just-” Sam was interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. The name read Jody. Shit. It had been an hour since he set off on his “walk,” and Jody was probably worried out of her mind. 

Sam picked up the phone and answered the call. 

“Sam? Where are you? I thought you were on a walk, but it’s been a while and I’m kind of worried about you. I can come pick you up if-” 

Sam interrupted her.

“Hey, Jody. It’s fine, I’m fine. I worked my way over to a friends house and I think I’m just going to stay here tonight. Thank you for everything.”

“Call me if you need me, Sam.”

“I will.”

“Goodbye, hon.”

“Bye.”

Sam ended the call and looked up at Gabe. He was smirking.  
“What’s so funny?” Sam inquired.  
“I just think it’s strange how you practically invited yourself to spend the night at my house.” Sam’s face fell.

“I can leave if you want.” Sam shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Chewbacca. Besides, I made you a promise.” Gabe winked at Sam, and he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in. 

“Chewbacca?” Sam frowned.  
“Dude, your hair is practically as long as Barbie’s.” Gabriel teased.  
Sam grunted, and proceeded to throw a blanket from the couch at him. Gabriel caught the blanket, then ran and grabbed Sam, wrapped him up in the blanket with Gabe, and then flopped down onto the couch. 

“Let’s watch a movie!” Gabe’s eyes were twinkling, and an excited smile was lighting up his face.  
“How about Titanic?” Gabe suggested.  
“That’s way too cheesy!”  
“Fine, what if we just watched Gilmore Girls?”  
“Ugh, fine. But just know that your taste in entertainment sucks ass.” Sam grinned at an unamused Gabriel. 

Sam made it through one episode before he fell asleep, leaning on Gabriel. Gabe gently threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair, and leaned back. Gabe slowly and tentatively set his arm on Sam’s chest, trying not to wake Sam up. Gabe watched Sam sleeping peacefully, and sighed. 

He couldn’t believe what he had done.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I’m so, so, sorry.” Gabe almost choked on his tears.  
“I should have known what it would have done to you, but I can’t talk it back.” Gabriel’s voice cracked.  
“I’m so damn stupid. They’re gone. Fucking gone. And I can’t fucking do anything about it. I love you, Sam. And I’ve made you feel like this. I’m done with dad’s bullshit. Dad won’t tell me what to do anymore. I’m done with this. It was my idea in the first place, but dad just… let me.” Gabe could barely speak, and his throat felt raw.  
“I took your brother away from you, because of some dumb fucking desire to see him kiss mine. I’m so sorry, Sammy.”  
Gabriel took a deep breath. 

“I promise that I will never leave you.”

 

“I’ll never make you feel that pain again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for reading. Please leave comments with any feedback, and kudos if you think it deserves them! :3


	6. When, not where

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry to keep you waiting, it has been super hectic for me recently, and I don’t even feel proud of this chapter. I’ll explain more in the end notes, but for now, I’ll just let you read this crap that I wrote.

Dean’s perspective 

***  
May 2, 2039

Dean woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. It was kinda peaceful, especially the warmth beside him. Someone was pressed against him, slowly breathing, obviously asleep.

Someone was in his bed. 

Dean panicked and jumped out of the bed, but ended up on the floor, tangled in his sheets. 

He slowly poked his head above the corner of the bed, and saw a man sleeping on the undisturbed half of the bed. 

Dean gasped. 

He was beautiful!

Almost as beautiful as Cas…

He had black, messy hair, and the outline of a beard just beginning to poke through. 

Now that Dean was fully awake and looking around, he realized that he wasn’t even in his own room. The walls were a pale grey color, and the room had a very modern look to it. Dean saw a black carpet on the dark brown wood floors. There was a king sized bed, with a dark blue quilt, and an animal bed in the corner of the room. 

Dean hated pets. 

Just as Dean had that thought, a big, fat, black and white speckled cat sauntered into the room. It stared Dean down, and then proceeded to shit on the carpet. 

“No, no, no!” Dean rushed over to the cat, but it just flopped over and glared at Dean.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

Dean heard the sound of blankets rustling on the bed, and heard someone let out a groan. He was beginning to panic now, not only because he had evidently been kidnapped, but also because that man was hot and Dean could smell the confrontation ahead. 

The man opened his eyes and Dean immediately realized that this wasn’t just any man, it was Cas.

Electric blue, never changing, though Dean wasn’t sure it was still the same person.

“Dean?” Cas looked surprised.   
“That’s me,” Dean sighed. “Have any idea where we are?” Cas shook his head, but then wrinkled his nose.   
“What is that smell?” he gagged.  
“The cat just shit on the carpet.” Cas looked confused.   
“When did you get a cat?”   
“I didn’t,” Dean sighed.  
“Then.. where are we?” Cas queried.

“That’s what I don’t know.”

 

Sam’s perspective

***

May 3, 2019

Sam woke up to the feeling of soft, downy feathers tickling his nose. He sneezed, and tilted his head back to see Gabriel grinning mischievously at him.   
“Gabe,” whined Sam. “I was sleeping.”   
“And I wanted you to be awake.” Gabe mocked Sam’s whiny voice. Sam mumbled something about Gabe being a dick, but even he didn’t know what he was saying. Sam stepped onto the hardwood flooring, on his way to get a glass of water. As soon as he stepped onto the kitchen tile, shivers went up his spine. Sam all but blinked, and then Gabe was sitting on a barstool with a steaming cup of tea, and a hot plate of bacon and eggs.   
“Ya hungry, Sammy-boy?” He grinned.   
Sam’s mouth salivated at the smell of the food, though it made him somewhat sad to see the breakfast that Dean was supposed to make him yesterday in his angel’s hand. And again, a familiar feeling of grief and guilt crept into Sam, chilling his bones. What right did he have to be upset that he didn’t get bacon and eggs for breakfast yesterday? Dean’s missing, for God’s sake, and Sam is sad about food…  
“Uh… Sam,” Gabe sounded worried, “You good?”  
“Y-yeah..” Sam came out of his trance.   
“Well then, guess you need some breakfast, right?” Sam smiled and obliged. 

As he shoveled the first bite into his mouth, he let out a small exclamation; it tasted like heaven. Dare he say even better than Deans?   
“Is it good?” Gabriel was a small puppy staring at him expectantly.   
“Gabe,” Sam began, “It literally tastes like you took a chunk of heaven and mixed it in here.”   
Gabe looked mischievous, “I may have pulled a few strings..” he shrugged it off like it was no big deal.   
“Are you telling me that I just ate a piece of heaven?” 

Gabe shoved some bacon into Sam’s mouth.   
“Two,” he giggled. All of a sudden he looked serious, and Sam was scared that he did something wrong.   
“What is your… favorite type of dog?”   
“Wait, what?” That’s not that serious of a question.  
“Well?” Sam thought for a second, then he remembered Riot. 

Riot was the dog that Sam and Dean had found when they were little. John had come home, looking tired and sad. He wouldn’t respond when they pestered him about it, so they decided to go find out for themselves, and when they got to the road, they saw Riot lying there. He had been hit by a car, and they suspected it was their fathers. He was still alive but barely. Dean had grabbed the poor thing and ran all the way to the veterinary clinic, bursting through the door. They whisked Riot away, and the brothers waited and waited, feeling like they’d never see that dog again. Finally, hours later, a nurse carried him out. Heavily sedated, but otherwise alright, the nurse set him down gently.   
“This one’s a real trooper,” he smiled warmly, “What’s his name?” Sam stared at Dean, not knowing an answer.   
“Riot.” Dean decided.  
“What an interesting name,” the man commented, “Would you like to register him with our clinic, or are you already with another?”   
“Um.. we’re good,” Sam answered. The man handed him Riot’s medicine and waved them off, Dean carrying Riot into the horizon. They had Riot for a few more years, but he eventually disappeared. John told them that he ran away, but Sam realized that he probably gave the dog away; he never liked him much.

“Sam? Are you okay?” Sam was pulled back to reality by Gabe’s compassionate voice. He realized that he was crying, but couldn’t remember how it had happened.   
“Yeah, I was just thinking about Riot. He was our dog when we were little and-”  
“Riot? That Australian Shepherd was always Cassie’s favorite. I guess I know why now, too.”   
Gabriel interrupted.   
Sam was confused. “Wait, how’d you meet Riot?”   
“When he came to heaven, of course. Me ‘n’ Cas were in charge of the dogs, and when that ruffian came in, Cassie almost exploded!”   
Sam smiled, imagining Cas playing with Riot.   
“Is Riot your favorite?” Gabe brushes an invisible speck of dust off of his shirt, and then proceeded to stare at his hands.   
“I guess so, yeah” Gabe smiled excitedly.  
“Well, I left a gift for you in the pantry over there.” Sam was a little bit confused, but decided to open the door anyways. As soon as he did, an Australian Shepherd bounded out and slobbered all over him. 

Riot.

“That’s impossible,” Sam was trying not to cry; he thought that he would never see that dog again, but also because Dean wasn’t sharing this moment with him.   
“Not if you’re an angel,” Gabe winked.  
“Gabe, thank you so much.” Sam stood up, and stared at Gabe. He felt Riot standing next to him, and Gabe’s breathing in front of him. There was no way this moment could be any more perfect. Gabe chuckled to himself, almost nervously. He looked up at Sam and delicately tucked a strand of Sam’s hair behind his ear. He stood on his tiptoes and slowly, gently, pressed their lips together. And there they stood. It almost seemed to smell like roses, and butterscotch, everything he wanted right before his face. Gabe gently pulled back.   
“Sam,” he said slowly, “I love you.” Sam stood still for a moment and then wrapped his arms around Gabe, as he whispered in his ear; “I love you too, Gabe.” They stayed there, wrapped up in thoughts of love and dreams of a life together, long ahead of them, and for once, Sam thought about his dreams, not Dean’s. It was beautiful.

Dean’s perspective 

***

May 2, 2039

“I will try to see if I can find my brother, see if he knows what’s going on.” Cas stood for a second, and then looked worried.   
“I can’t fly.”   
“What do you mean you can’t fly? Isn’t that like your superpower?” Dean mused.   
“I don’t have ‘super powers,’ they’re my angel powers, and it appears that they’re gone.” Cas snapped.   
“Oh, flustered angel, my favorite type.” Dean smirked.   
“Dean, I don’t know what you’re doing with your mouth but you look like you’re having a stroke.” Dean glared at him.

Then, as they were staring into eachothers eyes like they wanted to eat eachothers faces, the door near them exploded. A little girl with red hair ran into the room, jumping onto the bed near where Cas was sitting.   
“Daddy!” she climbed onto Cas’ lap, snuggling against him affectionately. She then stood up and ran to Dean, jumping into his arms.   
“Daddy two!” She chuckled at her own joke. Dean froze, he was nervous because he almost dropped the squirming child, and didn’t want to hurt her.   
“Hello, small child,” Cas smiled, evidently enjoying the girls antics.   
“Hey, uh, honey, could you please go into the other room for a minute? Your dad and I need to talk.” Dean said carefully.   
“Okey Dokey, artichokey!” She skipped out of the room humming.   
“I like her, she says ‘okey dokey’,” Dean laughed. “The problem is that we woke up in a random house, God knows where, and apparently we have a daughter,” he mused.  
“And the cat that felt the need to secrete waste onto the carpet,” Cas mumbled absentmindedly. Dean snorted, evidently in a good mood until he realized what Cas was picking at. On his left ring finger sat a gold band, encrusted with green stones. The color reminded him of something, but it was just out of his reach. Slowly, he looked down at his own hand, seeing a ring almost exactly like Cas’, except it had blue stones. Dean realized that the stones were the color of his partners eyes, and then it dawned on him that Cas’ were the color of his own eyes.   
“What is this odd sort of ring, and more pressingly, what does it mean? I never had a ring,” Cas looked up at Dean, waiting for an answer.   
“I don’t know,” he lied.   
“Your face just turned red, which leads me to believe that you are withholding the truth from me.” Cas said matter-of-factly.   
“Whatever it is, Cas, it doesn’t matter right now; we need to find out where the hell we are,” Cas looked skeptical, but it seemed like he would save the ring issue for later. 

Castiel suddenly began rummaging through drawers, throwing paper and other miscellaneous items on the floor.  
“What-”  
“Phone.” He said gruffly.  
Dean opened his bedside table and found a sleek thin thing that barely resembled a cell phone. It was about as thick as a piece of paper, and it was entirely clear, only the home button and the logo on the back visible. It still worked something like the iPhone he was used to, so he eventually figured out how to turn it on. He was going to unlock it, try to call Sam or something. That was, until he saw the date that appeared on the lock screen. 

9:51, May 2, 2039, it read. He realized something was off about it, but not what. Until he read the year again.   
2039\. Not 2019, no, somehow, they had teleported twenty years into the future.   
“Uh, Cas?” Dean hesitated.   
“Did you find something?” He said, not looking up from his searching.  
“I think so,” he handed Cas the phone while Cas studied it carefully.   
“Wasn’t it 2019?” Cas finally said.   
“Yes,” Cas looked up and stared at Dean.  
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am super sorry to keep you waiting, I swear the next chapter will (hopefully) be way better. I have had a ton of testing recently, not to mention animal problems. Hopefully I can have the next chapter up shortly.


	7. The fun begins

Sam’s perspective   
May 4, 2019 

***

Sam woke up, feeling groggy and exhausted after a long night of watching Netflix. Riot was snoring at his feet, and Gabriel was holding Sam. Tight. Sam’s back hurt terribly from spending two nights sleeping on a couch, and he had several missed calls from Jody, not to mention 117 text messages. “Shit, I forgot to call Jody last night,” he mumbled. He wasn’t gonna be able to unless he could escape Gabriel’s grasp. He tried pulling his fingers up, enough that he would let him go, but gently enough that he -hopefully- wouldn’t notice.   
“You tryin’ to bail on me?” Sam jumped three feet in the air at Gabriel’s unexpected voice. Gabriel giggled, delighted at Sam’s surprise.   
“I just need to call Jody real quick,” Sam said, slapping Gabe on the arm. Gabe let go and Sam took the phone into the kitchen. 

She picked up on the first ring.  
“Sam? Where are you, are you okay?”  
Jody sounded like she barely slept last night.   
“Yeah, I’m sorry I forgot to call yesterday, I ended up staying at my friend’s again.”   
Jody sighed.   
“You nearly gave me a heart attack,”   
“Wasn’t my aim,” he chuckled.   
“Okay, well I’ll talk to you later, but if you’re going to stay another night, you might want to bring a change of clothes, don’t want to be smelling up for your crush,”   
Sam blushed profusely. “How did you-”  
“I can tell, Sam, I have two girls.”   
“Go get her, tiger,” Jody paused, “Just remember to get that change of clothes.”   
“Him,” Sam said hesitantly.  
“What do I care? Do your thing Sammy!”   
“Thanks, Jody,”   
“Bye,”

Sam locked his phone. He didn’t want to go back there, but he guessed he would have to. Gabriel sauntered into the kitchen, putting his arm around Sam.   
“Do I smell?” Sam asked.   
“A little,” Gabe admitted. “I heard your conversation, if you want I can pop over real quick and grab you some clothes,” Sam could have cried at Gabe’s offer, but knew that he needed to go back at some point.   
“No, it’s okay,” Sam resolved, “ I can walk over, I’ll be back in like twenty minutes,”  
“Why take twenty minutes when you can take two?” Gabe smiled.  
“Wha-” Sam blinked, silenced by the sudden change of scenery. He was standing in the middle of his kitchen, Gabriel holding his hand.   
“Right, angel.” Sam realized. He headed into his room, neatly packing his flannels into a duffel. He walked back to the kitchen to see Gabriel examining Dean’s present.   
“What’s this?” he held it up.   
“I don’t know,” Sam confessed, “ I haven’t opened it yet,” he picked up the package from where Gabe set it on the counter, ripping the newspaper off. Nestled inside was a sketchbook, with nice paper that would erase well and wouldn’t tear easily, and a package of regular mechanical pencils, artist pencils, colored pencils, charcoal, erasers; everything Sam would need to be an artist. The sketchbook was pocket sized too, Sam could carry it around and draw whenever he wanted. He mentally thanked Dean, and turned to Gabriel.   
“Can we please leave now?” He asked quietly, trying not to cry.   
“Of course,” Gabe obliged. 

Back in Gabe’s house, pencils and sketchbook in hand, he wandered over to the table. He didn’t know what he was drawing, only where he was starting. 

Hours later, when Gabe had retreated to the couch, Sam finished, admiring his work. 

To him, it looked like a foggy landscape.

To anyone else, it was a green eyed man, laughing, his eyes twinkling. 

Gabriel’s perspective 

*** 

“Dad isn’t there anything you can do about it?” Gabriel begged Chuck.   
“No, son. I’m sorry, it’s already been done and even I can’t fix it.”   
“But-”   
“I know your friend, Sam, is suffering.” Chuck put unnecessary stress on friend; he knew that Sam was more than that.   
Gabriel knew that Chuck wouldn’t change his mind.   
“Okay, dad.” 

Castiel’s perspective

***

“There’s a phone there, isn’t there?” Cas asked.   
“Yeah,” Dean looked puzzled so Castiel filled in the dots for him.   
“Call Sam, he might know what to do.”   
“Good idea,” Cas watched as Dean punched in the number, putting the phone on speaker. It rang a few times then a monotonous voice answered; “The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected,” the line beeped at him as he let out a long sigh and hung up the phone.   
“Maybe Bobby will answer,” Cas suggested.”   
“Doubt it,” Dean grumbled, as he held the phone to his ear. When he received the same message again, Dean practically threw the phone onto the bed. Cas could see the tears barely contained in his eyes, and he kept sniffing and wiping them away furiously. He hesitantly pulled Dean’s head into his chest and began to rub circles on his back and stroked his hair softly.   
“Hey, shh, it will be okay. We will figure this out, okay?” Dean nodded slightly.   
The little girl silently walked into the room. She looked worriedly at Dean, then looked at Cas. Her eyes seemed to be asking for permission, so Cas nodded slowly. She climbed onto the bed, grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around Dean and Cas. She then climbed into Dean’s lap, squeezing him tightly. They stayed like this for a while, and after a little bit, Cas heard snoring from Dean. He gently set Dean’s head on a pillow and kissed his forehead. He then took the girls hand and picked her up, his stomach growling.   
“Are you hungry, daddy?” She asked.   
“I think so, let’s get some lunch.” Cas walked into the kitchen and raided the cupboards, finding a jar of honey. He located a white container with a red lid, labeled “marshmallow fluff.” He then whipped it all together into a sandwich, making another for the girl. He tore into the sandwich, letting out a small groan of pleasure. Cas didn’t think the angels could have made better. The little girl looked at him inquisitively, taking small restrained bites of her own sandwich. Suddenly, her expression went blank and she set her sandwich down. Her eyes glowed, startling Cas. He quickly leapt from his seat. “What are y-” the girl quickly interrupted Cas.  
“Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. The game is beginning soon, and you and Dean will have to leave. I suggest waking him up now.” Her eyes went back to normal and she smiled at him, grabbed her sandwich, and disappeared. Cas was trembling. What does that even mean? Cas decided to follow her advice, running to Dean.   
“Hey, Dean, time to wake up,” he whispered. Dean, half asleep and startled, shot his arm out and accidentally punched Cas, in the dick. This was the worst pain that Cas had ever felt. He grabbed his nuts and sank to the floor, letting out a groan. Dean opened his eyes, staring at Cas before shrugging and saying,  
“Sorry, dude.” 

It took Cas several minutes to recover, and even then, the haunted look never left his eyes.

“What’s up, Cas?” Dean questioned.   
“Well, our ‘daughters’ eyes just glowed, and then she stole a sandwich and disappeared. The tiny human mentioned something about a game?” Cas finished, almost in a questioning tone.  
“Wait, hold up, her eyes glowed and she disappeared?” Dean echoed.  
“After stealing a sandwich,” Cas confirmed.   
“And she said something about a game, what kind of something?”   
“She said it was about to begin, and that I should wake you up,” Cas looked confused.  
“Son of a bitch,” Dean said, shocked.  
“We might want to find out what’s going on.” Cas said, unfazed. 

The two made their way to the front door, opening and staring at the sight before them. They slowly stepped outside, the door closing and disappearing behind them. 

There was sort of an arena, almost like something from The Hunger Games, but also completely different at the same time. A man in a suit was somehow projected over thin air, and he spoke to Cas, Dean and the other people gathered in the space. 

He smiled, almost pleasantly.  
“Now, are you ready to die?” 

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean asked.   
“I don-” Cas was suddenly interrupted by the man and his projected voice. 

“Silence,” The man boomed, “you know it’s impolite to talk over people.” He smiled, displaying yellowed and rotting teeth, then snapped his fingers. 

Cas immediately doubled over, a small trickle of blood leaking from his mouth. The man laughed as Cas coughed, wincing with every tremor.   
Dean winced along with him, wanting more than anything to hold Cas tight, but too afraid of the terrible man to do so.  
“You son of a bitch, what did you do to him?!” Dean screamed, his throat raw.   
“Nothing that will be permanent, it just sets a good example for everyone else here that I am the one in control, not you, not Castiel, only me. You will not disrespect me. Now, here’s where the fun really begins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not posting another chapter for such a long time. I realized recently that I’ve begun to lose interest in this fic, and I’ve really tried my best to not let that show in the work. I’m not a writer, I’m just a person who had an idea and wanted other people to see it. I only know how to write words, not form a plot, nor have it make sense. I barely even know where this fic is going, and I’m going to try my best to finish it. Again I am so sorry that it has taken so long for me to post this.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave feedback if you like it or not! Thank you :)


End file.
